


Home

by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan
Summary: Yancy and Illinois cuddles for tumblr anon.
Relationships: Yancy/Illinois
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Home

“You are hopeless,” Illinois murmurs softly as he cleans Yancy’s scraped knuckles.

“But youse love it,” Yancy says, and winces he aggravates the bruises on his face.

Illinois chuckles. He presses a gentle kiss to the dark spot on Yancy’s brow, smiling fondly when the other squints against him.

“Yeah, I know,” Illinois relents. “Now hold still so I can stop you from losing your hands to infection.”

Yancy huffs. He mutters something under his breath about toughness and life spent in prison, to which his partner rolls his eyes at.

“Being top dog doesn’t give you immunity to common disease, honey.”

“I have to wonder if youse is not making all this up.”

Illinois doesn’t give that the dignity of an answer. Instead, he balls up the dirtied cloth and throws it away, unbothered.

Yancy opens his mouth to complain about littering in his room, but is cut off when strong, adventure-worn arms wrap around his middle and drag him to the side, leaving him to sprawl in a heap on the bed.

Illinois barks a laugh at Yancy’s yelp of surprise, but quickly sobers when Yancy nudges at him indignantly and burrows into his side like a bear cub.

“I wanna be at least held by youse, if you’re gonna insist on being so mean,” Yancy complains, his put-on accent fading as he relaxes, voice muffled by Illinois’ nightshirt.

Illinois hums for a moment, as if in consideration, but he does as his partner asks, loyally pulling Yancy closer and tightening his grip around the other.

All signs of tension leaves Yancy’s wound up posture, and he sags into Illinois’ hold.

“Thank you.”

“You are always welcome, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing romance between two people who look exactly the same but are in no way related is very strange and slightly unnerving yet very easy and occasionally fun. I'm not sure what this means.


End file.
